I don't want you to leave
by HermyCaz
Summary: Sirius has had enough and is leaving; Regulus doesn't take it to well, he will miss his older brother. Just a One-Off for now :


**Sirius is leaving, and Regulus doesn't want him to go.**

**This might be added to my full-length fiction, if enough people like it ******

**Disclaimer: **_**Every character belongs to the genius who goes by the name J.K Rowling….sadly they are not mine **__****_

**Sirius:**

"You can't go!" he screamed at me.

"Yes, I can. And I am" I shouted back, throwing my things into my trunk.

"Please-" he started; he grabbed my arm, "please, don't go" I could feel him shaking slightly and turned around to look at him. He had tears in his eyes and they fell lightly as he began to sob.

"I have to-"

"No you don't"

"I can't take this anymore. They don't want me here" I always felt that I could talk to Regulus about how I feel about our parents. They had always loved him more than me, but he understood. I looked away as I felt tears come to my own eyes, "Please Reg," I said softly, "Don't make this harder for me than it already is"

He released his grip on my arm and hesitated for a minute. Then, without warning, he threw his arms around my waist and continued to cry. I never thought he would act like this, I just thought that he wouldn't care and watch me go; but obviously I was wrong. I put my hands on his shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm _sorry," _I said, my voice shaking.

"No, you're not!" he said harshly, "or you wouldn't be leaving. You'd stay!"

He walked over to my bed, and sat on the edge.

I felt my throat tighten at his words and the tears finally came. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to stop them from falling. I walked over to my brother and sat down on the bed beside him; I leant forward and rested my arms on my knees, staring at the carpet.

"Regulus-" I started, "I…I don't want to go"

"Then, why?" he asked.

"I have to. I can't take it any longer"

He didn't reply and after a moments silence, I looked around to find him crying again. I moved nearer to him and put my arm around his shoulders, he was still shaking. I pulled him closer and squeezed him in a 

tight hug. "I'll always think about you." I said, stroking his hair softly to calm him. "Anyway, I'll see you at Hogwarts won't I?"

He looked up smiling, and nodded.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know"

He started at me with those piercing grey eyes. I looked away. I couldn't stand the look of sadness he gave me. I felt the bed rise as he got up and heard rustling from the next room. He came back minutes later with a sheet of paper in his hands. He gave it to me and sat down again.

I looked at the paper he handed me. The picture we draw together when we were younger.

"Remember that?" he said happily

I nodded. Of course, I remembered it. It was one of the rare times that we actually sat down and spent time together. It was a picture of me and him, running in a field together. We were probably only young at the time, he was six and I was seven. I lost my train of thought as he poked me.

"Take it with you." He said. "It can remind you of my wonderful art skills while you're away"

"Yeah. You were a genius at the age of six." I smiled and he laughed lightly.

We sat in silence for a while and eventually I got up, walked over to my trunk, and continued to pack. Regulus watched me quietly, without saying anything; just watching.

I folded the picture gently and placed it into my pocket. I turned around to find that he was still sitting on the bed.

"Well…" I started, my voice cracking, "I..I suppose.."

"Goodbye" he interrupted, his voice very quiet. He ran up to me and fell into my arms again, squeezing me tightly. I wish he wasn't like this. We had never been close as brothers, not since I was sorted into Gryffindor anyway.

"Goodbye then" I said, ruffling his hair. "I'll see you at Hogwarts," I added quietly.

He smiled again and I turned to leave; I came to the stairs and Regulus watched me with sad eyes from the door, he waved lightly and I walked down. My trunk was banging on the stairs as I dragged it behind me. My mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking angry, holding her wand.

"If you go. If you walk out of that door, right now, you will _never_ be able to return!"

"I don't care", I stated calmly.

"I'll burn you off that tapestry as soon as you set foot out that door!"

"Do it then"

I turned and opened the door, and slammed it into her face just before she aimed a curse at me. The wind outside was freezing, and I shivered. I heard a light crackle of fire and a light flashed from the window. '_I don't care' _I thought, wiping my eyes, '_No! I don't care!'_ Wrapping my arm around me to keep warm and pulling my trunk behind me, I walked; I just walked. I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't know where to go; I didn't _have_ anywhere to go.

Letting my feet take me where they wanted to go, I wasn't taking any notice where I was going. I arrived at a bright blue door; on further inspection, I noticed that it was James's house. I was scared, should I knock? I sighed heavily lifting my arm slowly and knocked on the door.

Two minutes I waited and then Mrs Potter answered the door. My throat tightened and I felt tears fill my eyes again, finding that I couldn't say anything as she stood there watching me. I closed my eyes and the tears fell before I could stop them. _I didn't want to cry. I didn't care!_ Or maybe I did care. No. The thing that hurt the most was that no-one came after me. No-one. Not even Regulus. But he was too scared wasn't he? I'll see him in September anyway; I just hope that he won't shun me when I go back. I'd hate that.

"Oh Sirius!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, "Whatever happened?"

I wiped the tears from my face as several more fell; I was shaking against the cold and it began to rain lightly. "I…they..", I started, before I broke down, sobbing. She took me into her arms and squeezed me tightly. She held me like a mother would. Like I was her son. I shook in her arms as she stoked my hair gently, "It's okay" she said softly, "Come inside, I'll make you a warm drink"

She led me inside and motioned for me to sit on the sofa, "Sit down, I'll just go and get you some blankets too"

She came back a few minutes later her arms laden with blankets and a pillow, she set them down onto the floor and walked to the kitchen; she returned and handed me the mug of boiling hot cocoa.

"Hot chocolate" she said, "always helps me when I'm sad"

I smiled lightly, "thanks"

"No problem" she smiled back, "Here, wrap yourself in these and get warm", she handed me the blankets and sat down next to me on the sofa.

We sat in silence for a while until she spoke up. "What happened, Sirius?"

I didn't want to say. Not yet. I shook my head as the tears fell lightly again, and I looked away. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "When you're ready," she said quietly.

She sat there and waited while I struggled for words, her presence made me feel better though; she was just quiet and waited.

"I..I" I hesitated, "I had an argument…with my family..and-" she didn't pressure me to move on, she put her arm around me and pulled me close. I had started to cry again, "..and…I ran away-" I choked out. "Can…can I stay here?" my voice was very quiet.

"Oh, of course you can, Sirius. Take all the time you need"

She hugged me once more, I felt the warmth of her affection run through me; I felt loved.


End file.
